The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a motor casing, optionally having a connected filter chamber, and an appliance stem, it being possible to plug the appliance stem into a plug receptacle close to the motor casing and a power switch arranged in the motor casing being actuated on plugging in the appliance stem.
Vacuum cleaners of this kind are known. For example, WO 95/28867 has disclosed a vacuum cleaner which has an appliance stem which can be anchored in the motor casing. When plugged into the motor casing or pulled out thereof, the stem actuates a change-over switch arranged in the motor casing. The switch electronically activates or deactivates, depending on the current state, a motor-casing-side power switch. When the appliance stem is plugged into the motor casing, the motor-casing-side power switch is electronically driven into the full load position, so that a further power switch, which is connected in series therewith, in the appliance stem or in a handle of the appliance stem is activated. The electric motor of the vacuum cleaner is driven only via the appliance-stem-side power switch. When the appliance stem is pulled out of the motor casing, the change-over switch is actuated in such a manner that the motor-casing-side power switch is switched over into an OFF position. The latter switch is thus the active power switch. Vacuum cleaners with the appliance stem removed are preferably used for working above the floor, in which case the power of the suction motor is controlled using the motor-casing-side power switch.